


The Fragility of Memories

by iamaslashaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mpreg, Other, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago Derek gave Stiles the Bite against his will and the Pack defended him, and Stiles left Beacon Hills without a single look back. Now, the appearance of two children that smell like pack start a chain reaction that will change everything and will bring two people together like that were always meant to be together. Nothing is as it appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fragility of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay, so this is my first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom and this work is un-beta'd, so be gentle. Also, Stiles has proved a little difficult to get his voice 100% perfect and I am sorry about that. 
> 
> 2) I have been completely enamored of Derek/Stiles since I began watching the show in the middle of season one and this fic has been a long time coming. I have a lot of ideas for this pairing so if this fic turns out okay you'll probably be seeing more Derek/Stiles fics from me. 
> 
> 3) I already have a number of WIPs so I really shouldn't be starting this fic right now, but I just couldn't resist. However, because of that I can't guarantee how often I will be updating, so be warned.

Every morning when Stiles wakes up there are a few short seconds where things feel off, as if he is forgetting something… something big. His face turns into a deep frown and the ever present smile on his face disappears in the worry that his forgetfulness brings. He feels as if whatever he has forgotten is so important that he is only half the man he is supposed to be; like that forgotten something is what makes him complete. But, all too soon that nagging feeling fades away, replaced by an all too happy smile as his memories of his wife and their life together flood in once again... completely overriding that worry of something forgotten in the blink of an eye.  

Stiles stretches and smiles as he opens his eyes, the feel of the sunlight through their bedroom window warms him and he turns to look at his beautiful wife Amy in the bed beside him. She’s beautiful; long blonde hair, sweet plumps lips, freckles on her cheeks and nose. A faint snore comes out of her every time she breathes out; a wiggling of her nose as an itch bothers her. God, he loves her so much. She’s been his rock for the past 10 years in the wake of the fallout with Derek and the Pack that happened after he graduated high school.

It still seems like it was just yesterday that he was “the boy that ran with wolves”; spending his days running through the preserve as one supernatural crisis after another had the Pack defending their territory and the lives of the innocents within it. He didn’t even know when everything went downhill; it was a slow slide into chaos with Derek getting more territorial, more adamant that Stiles take the Bite and take his place within the Pack. Stiles had always been firm that he wanted to remain a human; that he was more of a benefit to the Pack as one with his knowledge of magic and his ability to handle substances like wolfsbane that the Pack couldn’t. But, Derek wouldn’t be denied and in a fit of anger he turned Stiles against his will. In the aftermath where the Pack’s true loyalties lied was revealed and it wasn’t Stiles, so he applied to colleges on the East coast… leaving the Pack and Beacon Hills behind without a single look back.

He met Amy the day he arrived and it was love at first sight. She became his rock and helped him through the loss of his friends, his Pack, and before Stiles knew it they were together. Now 10 years later they’re happily married, trying to have a baby and having just moved to Seattle six weeks ago after Stiles got a new job as a teacher at a local school.

Everything is perfect; he’s a truly lucky man.

“What are you thinking about, honey?” Amy laughs with a smile on her face as she leans over and kisses him. “You’ve got a big smile on your face.”

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you; that you were there for me when I needed you most.” Stiles sighs and kisses her, putting all the love he feels into the kiss.

“Mmmm, I’m the lucky one.” Amy laughs and pulls him closer as they began to kiss in earnest, hands wandering with purpose in their eagerness. But, just as things started to get heated, Amy’s cellphone began to ring.

Sighing, Amy turned and grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

Breathing out a gust of hot air, Stiles frowned at the little problem in his pajama pants that was probably going to go unattended this morning as Amy talked to the person on the phone about the “research subjects” going missing. Stiles hears Amy’s heart accelerate at the news and smells the burnt odor of her anger as she replies.

“I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. Start your search and you better have results for me by the time I get there or there will be repercussions.” Amy said in a firm voice, a touch of something cold and unforgiving laced through it that causes Stiles to frown as he hears her talk. He’s never heard her talk like that before… she must really be stressed, that’s all.

Getting to his feet Stiles walked to the closet and started pulling out clothes for the day. “Something wrong?” Stiles asks as he laid a pair of khaki pants and a grey Henley on the bed.

“Just a problem at work, don’t you worry your little head about it, honey.” He can smell the faint odor of her lie and thinks that it’s bigger than she is letting on. Stiles hopes that her job isn’t in jeopardy, they really need two incomes to save up for when their efforts for a baby actually work. “I’ll probably be gone for a few days because this is shaping up to be something that’s going to take me seeing to it personally to be resolved, so I’ll probably be back by the weekend.” Amy got up and starts throwing clothes into a bag from the closet, a heavy frown on her face as she did so.

“Okay, but don’t be gone too long, I miss you when you’re gone.” Stiles smiles at Amy and kisses her deeply and then walks into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

 

* * *

Stiles is grading tests in the afternoon from his 5th period class when he first smells it. It’s a scent… two scents, that smell familiar, but he can’t place why. Raising his head he looks out the open window of his classroom where the mild breeze is blowing in and sees two children standing at the tree line beyond the playground, staring straight at him with looks on their faces that he can’t quite decipher. Something about the moment pings sharply with the memory of Derek lurking just like them when he was in high school; Stiles gasps and frowns at the bone deep ache the thought evokes. Shaking his head, Stiles returns to his work, ignoring the tingling feeling at the back of his neck that says they were still watching him as he kept his head down.

He’s done grading the tests an hour later and when he looks up they’re gone. Stiles is disappointed, but isn’t sure why as he puts away the tests and heads on home.

Stiles spends most of the evening in front of the TV that night, flipping from channel to channel like he used to when he was a teenager with the attention span of a nat. He’s better now that he is older, but every once in a while the old ADHD problem he had when he was younger pops up when he’s nervous. It is as he is watching another nameless reality TV show that he gets a waft of the two scents again and he can’t take it anymore, his curiosity is too great.

Standing up, Stiles walks to the front door and opens it. There on the porch are the two children, staring up at him with tears in their eyes.

“Daddy?” One of them whispers, a sob breaking free from trembling lips as he runs and wraps his short little body around Stiles’ legs.

Confused and surprised, Stiles is speechless, looking down at the little kid who is sobbing “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” over and over into his pants. The boy is no more than 5 or 6, dark short curly hair, pale complexion and three little moles in the shape of a wonky triangle on his right cheek. He barely reaches up to Stiles’ waist, he’s so tiny, and Stiles’ can’t help but card his fingers through the boy’s hair and try to calm him down with softly whispered “shhh”ing noises.

The other child, a girl, looks about 8 or 9 with the same dark colored hair, but it is long and straight, hanging halfway down her back. She’s got tanned skin and heavy eyebrows that are frowning in way that reminds him so much of Derek that Stiles just knows that somehow these are Derek’s children.

“What are you doing here? What’s wrong? Is the Pack okay… is Derek okay?”

The girl’s stoic frown begins to fall, her lips trembling as her fortitude fails her and before he knows it, Stiles has both of them in his arms, sobbing against him. It is as he holds them that a memory overtakes him, one that up until that moment he was completely unaware of.

_“Daddy, how did you and Papa meet?” Laura asks as she nibbles on the carrot in her hand, her lunch on a plate in front of her in their kitchen as Stiles hands Bohdan a carrot from his plate and smiles as the toddler munches on the vegetable with a “num-num” noise._

_Turning to his daughter, Stiles grins and says, “Well, let’s just say the first time I met your Papa he didn’t make the best first impression… or the best tenth impression either.”_

_Laura smiles and takes a bite from her sandwich, mouth still full of food she asks “What did he do?”_

_“Don’t talk with your mouth full, baby.” Stiles laughs and then the smile slips off his face a little, “Well, back then Beacon Hills wasn’t as safe as it is now and somebody died in the Preserve… Your Papa’s sister, Laura. Your Uncle Scott and I were out there that afternoon trying to find his inhaler that he dropped when we were out the night before trying to figure out what happened because we were curious. Anyways, your Papa found us and had this great big scowl on his face and said ‘_ This is private property _.’ I remember looking at him and thinking that he was so handsome, even if he was a great big frownypants.”_

_Giggling, Laura munches on another carrot, her legs swinging underneath the table as she listens._

_“He walked off after that, but it wasn’t the last time I saw him. We kept on meeting over and over because your Uncle Scott and I got caught up in what was happening back then. It took a long time for both of us to get past that first impression of each other, but we did. I fell in love with that great big sourwolf and he fell in love with a gangly, spastic teenager.”_

_Bohdan slaps his hands against the table and laughs as his carrot jumps on the plate before rolling around on the surface after falling back down. Stiles tickles his tummy and smiles as his little boy giggles and grabs his hand, “Don’t, Daddy!”_

_“And then you Mated, huh Papa?” Laura grins at something behind Stiles and he turns to see Derek leaning against the doorjam just inside the kitchen, a soft smile on his face as he looks watches them._

_“That’s right, Daddy made me fall in love with him… somehow.”_

_“Pfft, whatever Sourwolf, you were absolutely amazed by my awesome Stilesness and fell to your knees and declared your love like the gushy romantic you really are. Don’t deny it, you lying liar who lies!” Stiles wags his finger at his mate, a grin on his face as he looks up at Derek._

_“Fine, I was amazed by your awesome Stilesness and I declared my love, but I absolutely deny falling to my knees like a ‘gushy romantic’.” Derek gave Stiles a mock glare for a few seconds, arms crossed over his chest. Then, laughing softly, he walks over to him and cups the back of Stiles’ head, nuzzling into the space between Stiles’ neck and shoulder, snuffling as he scents him._

_Laura giggles again and then says, “Gross!”_

Stiles staggers as the memory ends, eyes blown wide as he looks down at the two children, his babies, still crying against him and whispers, “What the fuc… crap… is going on?”

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning comes from a relationship based on fake memories due to a spell and the character death is an OC.
> 
> *********
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
